Single and not Looking?
by Unstable Element
Summary: LJ Love/Hate Lily & James are forced to take part in a magical televised contest similar to The Bachelorette! Loads of laughs as neither wants to take part... but after a night at James' place, pranks, christmas and much more will their feelings change?
1. Car A muggle Transport

Just so you guys know, this story is very uncharacteristic for me. But I just saw an episode of "The Bachelorette and I couldn't stop laughing and thinking this up between the 5 minutes between each dramatic shot.

*-*

****

Single and _not _Looking?

Ch. 1 : Car - A muggle transport

Lily looked around for her parents on Kings Cross. A few snatches of "See ya later Lily" and "Bye Lily!" were heard over the din of the moving crowd. But Lily wasn't especially bothered by those shouts. In actual fact, she flat-out ignored them.

She was too engrossed in having a shouting-match with none other than James Potter, whilst keeping a look-out for her mother (who would freak at the first hint of her beloved daughter raising her voice above what was considered lady-like).

"Ah… have fun this Christmas Lily! I see you've been preparing for it since you were born with those eyes and hair" James nonchalantly said, refering to Lily's red hair and green eyes, knowing this simple taunt would rile her up.

"At least I'm not the one who's a pig. Wait a minute. That's degrading to pigs. Make that 'worse that a pig'"

"At least I don't act like I have a pole stuck up my bum" James shouted back.

"Look who's talking - Mr Arrogant Pig!"

"Miss I think I'm all that"

"Black-haired chimp! And you better get some one to help you, cuz the way you're going, you're about to become extinct! And-" James opened his mouth to retort whilst Lily caught her breath. He never got a chance to say what he was about to say as Lily carried on, apparently even more fustrated, "Good God Potter, can you shut up for a second and listen to me?" Lily shouted. Surprisingly, James shut up (even though he hadn't said a word).

"Well, now that we are talking like civilised people," Lily said in a sharp, but quieter voice, "As charming as this argument is, I have to go home. Can we continue this argument another time? As in after Christmas?"

"Okay. Okay. But just for the record, we stopped at you calling me a black-haired chimp.

"Urgh whatever," Lily waved her arms in frustration. Just at that moment Lily spotted James' parents. Being neighbours for 9 years and being 'magically aware' neighbours for 6, the Evans and Potters had grown close. The strangest part was that two magical students (Lily and James) of the same age were living in the same part of England (a _very_ rare occurrence), not to mention the same _street_ but neither seemed to have grown close. 

"Hello Lily! James - help the girl with her luggage. Don't stand around like a complete idiot." came a familiar voice

"Hullo. Mr Potter! Its quite fine - I've got my own luggage." Lily replied ignoring the faces James was pulling from behind his parents. 16 years old? Honestly, he was more like 6.

"Oh Lily, James! I've missed you two so much! Lily, honey, (Lily flinched at the honey bit - it was an ongoing joke about getting honey for the flower I.e. Lily.) your parents couldn't make it because of the smowstorm outside. They're staying at Oxford, until the storm clears which isn't going to be soon… so you're coming home with us. Your Aunt Martha is out of town as well so your parents owled us. Hopefully, your parents will get home tomorrow, and you can go home then. They said they had a surprise for you!"

Lily stared dumbfounded and then looked even more fustrated, if that were possible. 

"Its OK - I'm sure I could find one of my friends who would be more than happy to -"

"No Lily - I _insist"_ James' mother said in a tone that implied that she wasn't going to let Lily go anywhere except the Potter household that day.

James shrugged. There was no changing his Mum's decision. Best stay on her good side till the first prank.

"Er…Mum… how are we getting home? The Floo Network is supposed to be disconnected for 3 days because of the muggle killings."

"Car - a muggle transport" grunted his father.

"Oh."

They both strode into the car after putting the luggage in the trunk (or at least James putting Lily's trunk in the trunk whilst listening to Mr. Potter's telling offs and Lily's protests).

The journey home was quiet… at least it was until James pulled some prank or the other. And Lily retaliated with another prank. And then James. And so on.


	2. Literally raced

****

Single and _not _Looking?

Ch. 2 : Literally _raced_

Lily barged in her room at the Potter mansion.

Lily's parents often travelled, but most of the time they just left Lily with Petunia, figuring Petunia was an adult and could handle Lily. Wrong. It was a complete hell, but luckily Lily & Petunia didn't have to endure it for long as Petunia soon got engaged and moved out.

This left the Evans with one 'Lily sitter' : The Potters. And so, Lily came to transform one of the many Potter guestrooms into her very own room.

__

12:29

'Hmm… lunch should be served in a few seconds' Lily mused.

Sure enough, a loud bell chimed just as Lily finished her thought. She got off her bed and raced down the steps. Literally _raced_, against _James _to be precise.

They both ran neck to neck down the _recently mopped_ marble staircase. On one of the last steps, Lily slipped and prepared to fall on the hard marble. But she never did fall, not onto the marble at least as she was scooped up by a pair of masculine arms.

James stared at Lily in his arms. _Wow- she's pretty. Where did that come from? Lily - _

Pretty? …and light too…Snap out of it James! 

"Are you OK Lily?"

"Urgh yeah I'm fine… Well I will be as soon as I get out of these contaminated arms" said Lily _out of habit_. 

A cosy silence followed with the two staring at each other before James registered what Lily said and put her down. If James had looked carefully at Lily's face, he would have seen a look of disappointment which contradicted all that Lily had said in the past minute.

They entered the Dining Room to be greeted by an unusual sight. Mr Potter was talking on his mobile at _lunch._

An ordinary sight to some, but to Lily and James it was unheard off. It was Mrs Potter's strict rule that there would be no calls during meals. Sure enough, her lips were pursed in disapprovement. She looked as thought she was trying to figure out what was that important that a call was being _taken_ by her husband during a meal. Lily and James waited cautiously at the massive doors.

"What a wonderful thought! But how? I thought they -"

  
"Ingenious! Mark, ingenious!"

__

So it was her father Mr Potter was talking to, thought Lily

"I'll tell them at lunch… Oh no - you weren't disturbing anything."

Mrs Potter looked livid.

Mr Potter cut the phone with a wide grin. He had a hushed conversation with his wife, who looked ecstatic at the end, and as if a phone was never picked up at a meal ever.

Mrs Potter motioned for Lily and James to join them at the table. The two sat down eagerly awaiting the _news_ which Mr Potter had mentioned on the phone.

*-*

A special thanks to all that reviewed!!!

****

Starwave: !Thanks! !I've never been 'purrfected' before!

****

Diamond004: Here's the update! XD You're welcome! Lolz


End file.
